


Storia di un lieto inizio

by crackpairingfan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackpairingfan/pseuds/crackpairingfan
Summary: What if? | Avvertimenti: nessuno
Relationships: Henry Mills/Drizella Tremaine | Ivy Belfrey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

> What if? | Avvertimenti: nessuno

**Questa storia è nata principalmente per partecipare ad un contest sul forum di EFP. Il titolo era "Foto ricordo" e la consegna "prendere una ed una sola foto e descriverla, raccontandone la storia e le sensazioni che rievoca nei personaggi". Avrei potuto metterne una della serie, invece ho scelto di inventarla. Questa storia è una what if che parte dal mio presupposto preferito "E se Henry, ad un certo punto, si fosse reso conto di non aver mai amato veramente Ella e si fosse messo con Drizella?" E questo è il risultato.  
Buona lettura!**  
  
«Zia Ana! Zia Ana! Guarda!»  
Qualcuno avrebbe dovuto insegnare a quella bambina che non si disturbavano gli adulti in quel modo, borbottò Anastasia Tremaine sobbalzando e interrompendo la lettura del libro in cui era immersa. Ma ovviamente, nessuno l'avrebbe mai fatto: Victoria era adorata, viziata e vezzeggiata da praticamente tutti, a cominciare da lei stessa, nessuno le avrebbe mai rimproverato o negato alcunché.  
Anastasia chiuse il libro, dedicandole la sua attenzione. «Cos'hai trovato?» indagò, mentre la invitava con un gesto, a sedersi accanto a lei. «E dov'è Lucy? Non dovresti essere con lei?»  
«Ma Lucy sta facendo gli occhi dolci a Leon e io mi annooooooooooooooio...» si lamentò la bambina sbuffando.  
Anastasia non trattenne un sorriso. «Hai ragione, con questa bella giornata è un delitto studiare. Che ne dici se faccio pausa e andiamo a fare un giro in giardino? Prima però avvisiamo Lucy, altrimenti si preoccupa».  
«D'accordo» borbottò la bambina riluttante.  
Anastasia ripose il libro con uno schiocco, facendolo fluttuare fino al suo posto poi prese per mano la nipote e la condusse attraverso il dedalo di corridoi. Ci aveva messo un anno buono, ma alla fine si era abituata a quel posto, non era molto diverso dalla sua vecchia casa solo molto, molto più grande. Ma lì c'era anche Ella, con cui non era riuscita a parlare per tutto il tempo trascorso a Seattle. E Lucy, la nipote che aveva rischiato di morire per colpa sua e alla quale doveva tante di quelle scuse che non aveva saputo, all'inizio, neanche da che parte cominciare. Per fortuna, tutto si era risolto nel migliore dei modi: Regina aveva perdonato Drizy e aveva chiesto loro di andare a vivere a corte offrendosi di prendere lei, Anastasia, come apprendista. Inizialmente Drizy era stata titubante e sua sorella aveva dovuto sudare sette camice per convincerla: per fortuna alla fine aveva ceduto.  
La primogenita di Marcus Tremaine si riscosse di colpo da quei pensieri, trovandosi di fronte Lucy con il fiatone. Sua nipote la ignorò deliberatamente, per poi rivolgersi alla bambina.  
«Piccola peste, come ti è venuto in mente di scappare? Ti cerco da più di mezz'ora, vuoi farmi morire? Poi chi la sente tua madre?»  
Anastasia non trattenne un sorriso, vedendo la piccola Victoria nascondersi dietro le sue gambe al riparo dalla furia della cugina. «Su su, rilassati Luce è tutto a posto, Vicky era con me. Ha detto che si annoiava, ma... hai detto mezz'ora? Lei è con me da dieci minuti, dove sei stata prima, signorina?» realizzò, chinandosi all'altezza della bambina con le mani sui fianchi. Per fortuna non si era persa, o Drizy avrebbe tirato il collo prima a Lucy, poi a lei.  
«Volevo vedere le foto di mamma e papà e sono andata a cercarle... e ho trovato questa!» esclamò la bambina fiera esibendo un cartoncino da dietro la schiena.  
Anastasia glielo prese gentilmente dalle mani, osservandolo e non riuscendo a trattenere un sorriso.  
«La foto del matrimonio con me te ed Ella, Luce... quanti anni sono passati, ormai?»  
«Una decina, direi, no? Io avevo tipo... tredici anni, quel giorno e questa peste non era ancora nata... forse otto, allora...» borbottò la ragazza sovrappensiero.  
«E non eri ancora fidanzata e tuo padre non impazziva a tenere al sicuro la tua virtù» la punzecchiò Anastasia.  
«Senti chi parla! Tu invece, avevi chiesto a zia Drizy se potevi portare il tuo ragazzo quel giorno: non ti ci è voluto molto a trovare uno che ti facesse la corte, fin da quando i regni sono stati unificati e tu e lei siete venute a vivere qui.» ribatté la figlia di Ella intenzionata a non restare indietro. Le aveva fatto uno strano effetto avere una zia poco più grande di lei e ci aveva messo un po' ad abituarsi. Ma piano piano erano diventate amiche e ora Anastasia si comportava come se anche lei fosse sua sorella. Tranne quando litigavano: in quei casi non perdeva occasione di ricordarle che era sua zia e che Lucy le doveva rispetto. A quel punto Lucy ribatteva che, allora, lei era terza in linea di successione, l'erede al trono e quindi erano gli altri a dover portare rispetto a lei. Per fortuna questi battibecchi non duravano mai troppo e le due ragazze finivano sempre col far pace prima del tramonto, a volte spinte dalle rispettive famiglie ma più spesso spontaneamente.  
«Drizy non si fece problemi: era così felice che non avrebbe negato niente a nessuno: non rispondeva neanche alle tue frecciatine» rammentò Anastasia  
«Dopo anni, posso ammetterlo: ero troppo nervosa all'idea che lo sposasse, non mi andava giù... e quello era il mio modo di sfogarmi. Ma alla fine, avevano ragione loro: hanno formato una famiglia veramente splendida, lo ha ammesso perfino la mamma.»  
Il braccio di Anastasia ebbe uno scatto: Victoria stava nuovamente cercando di svignarsela per andare chissà dove. Le rivolse un sorriso: «Ti annoi, tesoro? Che ne dici se zia Ana ti racconta la storia di questa foto?»  
«Davvero, zia? Sìììì!!!!» saltellò la bambina entusiasta, abbracciandola per la vita.  
«Sai cosa facciamo? Facciamo come le bambine grandi: ci andiamo a prendere una tazza di the in giardino e te la racconto. Va bene? Vieni anche tu, Luce?»  
«D'accordo, dovrò pur verificare che tu non riempia la testa di questa povera bambina di sciocchezze.... andiamo» accettò la ragazza assumendo un'aria da perfetta martire.  
Anastasia scosse la testa ridacchiando, dopodiché si incamminò tenendo per mano la piccola Victoria. Giunsero velocemente in cucina, dove la figlia maggiore di Lady Tremaine chiese un vassoio con delle bibite fresche per sé e le nipoti, quindi puntarono verso l'entrata dell'enorme palazzo. Da lì in poi, non ci volle molto per raggiungere l'angolo del giardino in cui le due ragazze più grandi erano solite rilassarsi.  
Lucy si accomodò al suo solito posto, la schiena rivolta al palazzo, mentre Anastasia sedette di fronte a lei, incitando Victoria a sistemarsi al suo fianco. La bambina saltellò eccitata: quello sarebbe stato il suo primo tè come i grandi!  
«Dunque, dunque, da che parte vogliamo cominciare? Ah, sì, ecco! Devi sapere, Vicky, che il giorno in cui è stata scattata questa foto...» cominciò la ragazza, osservando la nipote pendere dalle sue labbra e perdendosi a sua volta nei ricordi. La giornata era perfetta, serena e limpida, nulla le avrebbe disturbate e il racconto sarebbe andato avanti senza intoppi, a differenza del giorno di cui stavano parlando.  
  
  
**Bene, bene, prima parte conclusa! Vi aspetto alla seconda parte, che sarà anche quella conclusiva, dove verrà raccontata la storia della foto. E la domanda fondamentale è: chi saranno i genitori di Victoria? E perché proprio questo nome? Si accettano scommesse!!!!**


	2. Storia di un matrimonio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dunque, dunque, ecco il secondo capitolo! Qui verrà raccontata la storia della foto, anche se forse, dalle informazioni che ho messo nel capitolo precedente e nello schema della storia si è già capito tutto, per cui, evito di chiacchierare ancora e vi lascio alla lettura. Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate!

«Sai, tesoro, per organizzare un matrimonio bisogna tenere conto di un sacco di cose. Se poi lo sposo è il figlio della Regina dei Reami Uniti, deve essere tutto più che perfetto. E il giorno del matrimonio dei tuoi genitori non iniziò esattamente come tutti ci aspettavamo…»  
«Beh, certo, se la sposa ha la brillante idea di farsi venire i complessi quattro ore prima del matrimonio…» borbottò Lucy a voce sufficientemente alta perché la zia e la cugina la sentissero.  
«Vuoi finirla di tirare fuori questa storia?» sbottò Anastasia incrociando le braccia sotto il seno. «Guarda che è stata soprattutto colpa tua e di Ella se lei era così insicura!»  
«Sì, certo, come no… guarda caso era sempre colpa di qualcun altro: prima della nonna, poi di Gothel, poi mia e della mamma…. Ok, ok, scusa, come non detto, la smetto, giuro. Lo so che non posso nemmeno immaginare quello che ha provato lei durante tutti quegli anni, però… che ci posso fare? È più forte di me…»  
Anastasia sospirò, decidendo di non ribattere: non era né il momento né il luogo giusto per certi argomenti. E poi, a volte le capitava di pensare che in effetti, se non avesse conosciuto tutta la storia, anche lei avrebbe condiviso il punto di vista di Lucy. Ma questo non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, avrebbe continuato a difendere sua sorella finché avesse avuto fiato in corpo.  
«Colpa di cosa? Colpa di cosa? Zia Ana, colpa di cosa?» saltò su Victoria impaziente: lei voleva sentire la storia di mamma e papà!  
Anastasia trattenne un ringhio: perché diavolo Lucy doveva essere così inopportuna? Come avrebbe potuto uscirne, ora?  
Prima che potesse anche solo aprire bocca, intervenne proprio quest’ultima a trarla d’impaccio: «Di non aver avuto fiducia, tesoro. Vedi, il giorno del matrimonio dei tuoi genitori mentre io e zia Ella ci stavamo cambiando arrivò zia Ana: aveva il fiatone ed era tutta spettinata. Quando le abbiamo chiesto cos’era successo ci ha detto che non trovava più la tua mamma»  
«Già» borbottò Anastasia, ancora contrariata, nonostante fossero ormai trascorsi otto anni da quel giorno «una delle cameriere è venuta a svegliarmi dicendomi che mia sorella non era nel suo letto e non si trovava. Abbiamo girato tutta la casa e i giardini ma di tua madre non c’era traccia. Così ho pensato di sentire se per caso Lucy ed Ella l’avessero vista, ma mi hanno risposto di no…»  
«Figurati!» borbottò Lucy, ricordando «avevamo già abbastanza da fare così, senza dover stare anche dietro a lei. Mamma si era rassegnata da tempo, avevamo capito che, in fondo, lei e papà avevano avuto troppa fretta e che lui e zia Drizy erano sinceramente innamorati. E alla fine, anche mamma trovò il suo Vero Amore, proprio il giorno del matrimonio… ma questo non ci interessa, stavamo parlando di quella foto, se non sbaglio. A proposito… alla fine l’hai trovata, poi, no? Non mi hai mai detto dove fosse finita.»  
Anastasia si morse un labbro, ricordando quel momento. «Era alla tomba di mamma e papà, aveva avuto un momento di sconforto: le era venuto in mente che papà non avrebbe potuto accompagnarla all’altare o anche solo vederla. E neanche mamma Cecelia e la mamma. Infatti, alla fine lo chiese a me, ti ricordi? Mi sono sentita un po’ in imbarazzo, però è stato davvero un bel momento. E Henry non aveva smesso di guardarla per tutto il tempo, come fosse la persona più importante del mondo» continuò sognante, la mente di nuovo a quel giorno che per sua sorella era stato così speciale.  
«Chi è mamma Cecelia, zia Ana?» intervenne la piccola Victoria, stanca di essere ignorata: insomma! Le voleva sentire la storia, non voleva che Lucy e zia Ana si mettessero a parlare da sole!  
Anastasia si interruppe: caspita! E adesso, cos’avrebbe potuto raccontarle? Victoria non conosceva ancora del tutto la loro storia, era troppo complicata e tutti avevano convenuto che la bambina fosse troppo piccola per poter capire preferendo posticipare quel discorso di qualche anno ancora. Cavolo! Sua sorella sarebbe stata furiosa!  
Si morse un labbro e si prese qualche minuto prima di trovare una risposta accettabile. «Mamma Cecilia era la mamma di zia Ella, piccola. Sai, per… un periodo…. Lungo… nonna Rapunzel fu tenuta prigioniera… in una torre. Come le principesse di cui scrive il tuo papà. E nonno Marcus conobbe la nonna di Lucy e nacque zia Ella, che diventò la nostra sorellina.» Ok, non era andata proprio in quel modo, ammise a se stessa Anastasia, notando l’occhiataccia che le aveva rivolto Lucy… ma doveva davvero raccontare a una bambina di cinque anni una storia così complicata? Non le sembrava proprio il caso. Sollevò appena le spalle in una muta richiesta alla nipote più grande che, per tutta risposta, si limitò a sospirare e a scuotere la testa.  
«Discorsi tristi a parte… poi Drizella si è ripresa, giusto? In questa foto si vede che sprizza gioia da tutti i pori…» tentò Lucy, nella speranza di sdrammatizzare quel momento che rischiava di diventare pesante.  
Per sua fortuna, Anastasia l’assecondò. «Sì, è vero, è stato un giorno davvero felice. E Drizy non fingeva mentre sorrideva ai fotografi. Sai, mi ha raccontato che, arrivata all’altare, dopo che Henry le ha preso la mano le è passata l’agitazione e si è rilassata completamente. E quando hanno chiamato tutti a fare le foto ha avuto la sensazione che tutto fosse andato magicamente a posto». Perché lei ed Henry si amavano sinceramente e profondamente, si erano trovati e quel giorno, per entrambi, non era stato altro che il coronamento di un sogno, da sempre ritenuto irrealizzabile.  
«Visto che oggi è il giorno delle confessioni, beccatevi anche questa:» intervenne Lucy distogliendo Anastasia dai suoi pensieri «quando li ho visti scambiarsi le promesse al cospetto della nonna e dei bisnonni mi è scesa una lacrima. Credo che sia stato quello il momento in cui ho fatto pace con questo matrimonio e cominciato ad accettare che zia Drizy fosse la moglie di papà.»  
«Sai qual è stato il mio momento preferito?» intervenne Anastasia «Quando Regina li ha letteralmente avvolti di luce bianca per benedirli alla fine del matrimonio. Mi aveva fatto vedere quell’incantesimo diverse volte e aveva cominciato ad insegnarmelo, quindi mi aspettavo qualcosa ma… non avrei mai immaginato che splendessero così è stato… spettacolare!»  
«È vero, è stato fantastico. Chissà se sarà così bello anche quando ci sposeremo noi… lo spero tanto».  
«Comunque, abbiamo di nuovo divagato, Luce, se continuiamo così non finiamo neanche per domani» commentò Anastasia scuotendo la testa «Avevamo detto che le avremmo raccontato la storia di questa foto…. Eccola. Finita la cerimonia siamo andati tutti nel giardino del palazzo di nonna Regina, dove i camerieri avevano preparato un sacco di cose buone. I tuoi genitori si sono seduti ad un tavolo speciale solo per loro poi hanno cominciato a fare tante foto con gli invitati. È stato un bel momento, ma anche triste: di tutti i tuoi nonni, solo nonna Emma, nonna Regina e nonno Killian hanno potuto vedere il matrimonio di Henry e Drizella.» Anastasia si interruppe mentre le sue labbra tremavano a quel ricordo e al pensiero di ciò che sottintendeva. «Alla tua mamma sono mancati moltissimo nonno Marcus, nonna Cecelia e nonna Rapunzel: quando nessuno si è messo dietro di lei ho avuto paura che diventasse triste di nuovo. E forse per un attimo è successo. Poi è arrivata zia Ella, le ha messo una mano sulla spalla e le ha detto “loro sarebbero orgogliosi” e la tua mamma ha sorriso di nuovo. Per fortuna, il fotografo ha scelto proprio quel momento per scattare perché, vedi? Avevano tutti un sorriso bellissimo». A quel ricordo, anche sul volto di Anastasia si stampò un sorriso gentile e malinconico: la ragazza non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, ma era ancora un po’ doloroso rievocare quei ricordi.  
Per fortuna, la voce di Lucy le impedì nuovamente di farsi prendere dalla malinconia.  
«Ti sei dimenticata di nonno Neal e nonno Robin. E anche di nonna Belle e nonno Rumple. Nemmeno loro hanno fatto in tempo a vedere papà sposare il suo Vero Amore. Però» Lucy si interruppe mentre un sorriso le affiorava alle labbra a quel ricordo «la tua mamma e il tuo papà avevano lasciato dei posti vuoti in chiesa e al ristorante per ricordarli. In prima fila in particolare li avevano riservati a nonna Rapunzel, nonno Rumple, nonno Robin e nonno Neal, perché loro sono stati dei veri eroi, sai? Loro sono morti per permettere alla tua mamma, a nonna Regina, nonna Emma e nonno Killian di vivere.»  
«Ma… ma perché dovevano morire per forza? Non potevano restare tutti vivi? Non avevano la magia come nonna Regina?» interloquì la bambina confusa.  
Anastasia sospirò, carezzandole delicatamente i capelli «Sono certa che loro sarebbero rimasti vivi se avessero potuto scegliere, cucciola. Ma a volte non si può. Ma sai una cosa? Loro vivono grazie a noi. Anche grazie a te, tesoro: tu hai il nome di due delle tue nonne. Victoria, che era il nome di nonna Rapunzel quando siamo venuti a vivere qui e Belle, la nonna di papà, un’altra persona molto coraggiosa.»  
«Quindi diventerò coraggiosa anch’io, zia Ana?» intervenne la bambina, affascinata da quella storia.  
Anastasia le sorrise gentilmente, carezzandole i capelli. «Sono sicura di sì. Ma è ancora presto per pensare a queste cose. Per il momento basterà che tu faccia la brava bambina e che ascolti gli altri quando ti dicono qualcosa. Poi, quando sarai più grande, io e la nonna ti aiuteremo ad usare i tuoi poteri. Che ne dici?»  
Anastasia non ebbe mai la risposta a quella domanda: Victoria era scattata in piedi correndo in una precisa direzione e gridando a pieni polmoni «Mamma, mamma! Papà!»  
Lucy non ebbe neanche bisogno di girarsi per sapere che suo padre e sua zia erano appena tornati. Lentamente si alzò raggiungendoli a sua volta, seguita da Anastasia.  
«Ciao, ragazze.» le salutò Drizella, mentre Henry tentava di impedire a Victoria di cadere a terra «Vi ha fatte disperare?» si informò accennando alla bambina.  
Anastasia scosse la testa, imitata da Lucy. «Non più del solito. Ha trovato questa» continuò, mostrando alla sorella la foto che teneva ancora tra le mani «così ci siamo messe qui a raccontarle del giorno del vostro matrimonio»  
Drizella sorrise, prendendo delicatamente la foto con una mano. «Mi ricordo ogni minuto di quel giorno, sembra ieri… e invece sono già passati otto anni!»  
«E io non cambierei un singolo giorno» le mormorò all’orecchio Henry, passandole il braccio libero dietro la schiena. La donna sorrise, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla e chiudendo gli occhi per pochi secondi: da quanto non assaporava un momento così perfetto? Negli ultimi tempi lei e Henry erano stati presi da tanti di quegli impegni che non avevano quasi avuto il tempo di respirare, e meno ancora di godersi la loro bambina. Ma avevano finito di discuterne proprio qualche istante prima e si erano detti intenzionati a rimediare. Senza bisogno di dirselo, entrambi capirono che non avrebbero più avuto un’occasione tanto perfetta.  
«Senti un po’, signorina, che ne dici se adesso rientriamo e poi, dopo cena, vieni nel lettone con mamma e papà? Così ti raccontiamo la storia del matrimonio». La proposta venne da Henry, ma Drizella non ci trovò nulla da ridire: sentiva anche lei il bisogno di un momento da sola con suo marito e la sua bambina  
La reazione di Victoria non si fece attendere: buttò le braccia al collo del padre, lanciando un acuto strillo gioioso.  
«Immagino che sia un sì.» ridacchiò lady Mills scuotendo la testa. «Prima però, tesoro, noi dobbiamo andare a parlare con la nonna. Voi due che fate, venite?» concluse, rivolta alla sorella e alla nipote.  
«No, grazie, io credo che farò un salto nelle scuderie» rispose Lucy, defilandosi.  
«Io… vengo tra un momento, voi cominciate ad andare» glissò Anastasia, tornando a sedersi al suo posto. Pochi istanti dopo era rimasta di nuovo sola a osservare la sua famiglia attraversare il giardino, ognuno diretto alla propria meta. Ne avevano passate tante e avevano dovuto combattere e perdere molte battaglie, ma non avrebbe cambiato quello che avevano con nient’altro al mondo. E mentre il sole cominciava a calare su quella reggia nascosta in un angolo del Maine, Anastasia Tremaine non poté fare a meno di chiedersi quali nuove sfide li attendessero di lì in avanti.  
Una cosa era certa: le avrebbero affrontate uniti come la famiglia che finalmente erano, tentando di eguagliare il coraggio di chi li aveva preceduti e che aveva combattuto tanto duramente solo per assicurarsi di lasciare loro un mondo migliore.


End file.
